<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Omovember day 2- inconvenient location by OmoFiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416812">Omovember day 2- inconvenient location</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoFiction/pseuds/OmoFiction'>OmoFiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les Mis omo [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters go to the beach, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember 2020, Wetting, non-sexual omo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoFiction/pseuds/OmoFiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people might not consider the beach an inconvenient location, but Joly certainly does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grantaire &amp; Joly, Joly &amp; Bossuet Laigle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les Mis omo [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Omovember day 2- inconvenient location</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on!" Courfeyrac said, running down the path that led to the beach. The other amis followed at a more sedate pace. </p><p>"Wait!" Joly said. "You are all putting sunscreen on before you do anything else. Especially you, Enjolras, and you, Jehan. You always get horribly sunburned." They all nodded, knowing it was useless to argue with him on this matter. When they got to a good spot, they put down their things. Bossuet set up the beach umbrella, and Joly unfolded a chair. (His bad knee got stiff if he sat on the ground for too long.) They all passed around the bottle of sunscreen and Joly reminded them that there was a cooler full of water so they didn't get dehydrated. </p><p>Courfeyrac ran down to the water. Combeferre and Enjolras followed, after Combeferre had safely stowed his glasses in his bag. </p><p>Bahorel pulled out a frisbee, and tossed it around with Feuilly and Jehan. </p><p>Grantaire sat on the sand with his sketchbook. </p><p>Joly and Bossuet slowly walked down to the water and put their feet in. They stood there for a while, peacefully, before Bahorel ran up to them. "Come on, guys, let's go out further to be with the others!"</p><p>Bahorel waded out further and Bossuet looked at Joly. "You want to?" </p><p>"Alright" Joly said, and they waded out until the water was about waist high. Feuilly and Jehan joined them soon after, and they talked about anything and nothing, and tried to keep the waves from sweeping them off their feet.</p><p>Joly was having a lot of fun, not worried, for once, about the germs that might be in the water surrounding him. So much fun, in fact, that he didn't really take note of the first feelings of needing to pee. </p><p>A while later, though, he did notice, and then he remembered. This was a relatively quiet and secluded beach, not one of the ones that was frequented often by tourists. As such, it didn't have bathrooms. Now, a lot of people would have just gone in the water, but not Joly. No. That was disgusting. He could hold it until they got back to the rental house. </p><p>But as the time passed, the pressure grew. Being surrounded by water was not helping at all. "I'm a little tired" he told Bossuet. "I'm going to go sit down for a while, and see what Grantaire is doing." Bossuet nodded, and Joly made his way out of the water and to his chair. He sat down, shifted uncomfortably a bit, and then crossed his legs in what he hoped looked like a casual manner.</p><p>"Hey" Grantaire said, showing Joly his drawing, a very detailed sketch of the beach and the ocean. </p><p>"That's beautiful" Joly said, smiling. </p><p>Grantaire smiled, then frowned. "You alright, man? You look tense." </p><p>"I'm fine" Joly said, but he couldn't help shifting around a bit more, in discomfort. </p><p>A look of realization crossed Grantaire's face. "You have to pee." </p><p>"Is it that obvious?"</p><p>Grantaire shrugged. "I'm an observant person, but yes, it is."</p><p>Joly sighed. "There are no bathrooms here. But I don't want to cut their fun short. Even Enjolras seems relaxed." </p><p>"You gonna make it home?" </p><p>Joly considered saying "yes", but for some reason, he could never lie to Grantaire. So he said "I'm not sure."</p><p>Grantaire looked at him sympathetically. "It's really not so bad for you to go in the water, you know."</p><p>"I just can't."</p><p>Grantaire sighed. "I know, I understand, man." And he did understand. His own shy bladder had gotten him into similar predicaments before. Though Joly's problem wasn't shyness, so much as disgust over peeing somewhere that wasn't a toilet. </p><p>Joly changed the subject, looking at Grantaire. "You haven't gotten in the water at all. Are you hot? You're not going to get heatstroke are you?" </p><p>"No, Joly, I'm fine" Grantaire said, going back to sketching. There was silence for a few moments, except for Joly's shifting. </p><p>Grantaire looked at him. "Just go, man. You won't make it even if we leave right this minute. No one will know but me." </p><p>"I can't wet myself on purpose!" Joly said. Grantaire sighed. </p><p>A few minutes later, Joly leaped up, looking panicked. "I can't hold it!" He said.  He took two steps toward the water, and then his shorts rapidly darkened. "Please don't look," he said to Grantaire. </p><p>"I'm not" Grantaire told him. </p><p>Joly sighed, face red. </p><p>"It's okay" Grantaire assured him. "You'll dry fast. No one knows but me." </p><p>Joly smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>